Recordando lo inolvidable
by Leanne Black
Summary: Después de mucho sufrimiento, Sirius llega a la conclusión de que es momento de seguir adelante aunque eso signifique comprender que "Ella" no va a volver y que alguien merece que le pida perdón.


Esta historia forma parte de "Un amor así no tiene comparación" pero decidí separarlo para que sea más fácil de leer.

___________________________________________________________________________________

¿HAS PENSADO EN… ELLA?

Sirius Black se encontraba sentado a la mesa de su mansión en Grimmauld Place. Harry ya se había marchado a Hogwarts y los Weasley estaban de regreso en la Madriguera.

Nunca le había gustado estar en ese lugar pero al parecer a Dumbledore se le había hecho costumbre encerrarlo ahí cada que había una crisis. Kreacher y una vieja fotografía eran su única compañía.

---Sirius…

Sirius se apresuró a guardar la fotografía al escuchar la voz de Remus, una vieja costumbre adquirida en Azkaban.

---Aquí, en la cocina--- le dijo algo más alegre al saber que ya no estaría completamente solo en su prisión

---Traje unos panecillos, podemos hacer un té y matar un poco el tiempo--- ni siquiera esperó a que Sirius le respondiera, sino que inmediatamente comenzó a preparar el té.

Sirius sonrió al ver a su amigo tan vivaz, siempre se ponía así cuando quería levantarle el ánimo y evitar que recordara las tristezas de su pasado, nunca había funcionado pero prefería hacerle creer que si.

--- ¿Has pensado en… ella?--- le preguntó Sirius de pronto; hacia años que nadie hablaba de ella pero no pasaba ni un solo segundo en el que no la pensara.

---Creí que teníamos prohibido hablar de ella--- le respondió Remus comprendiendo inmediatamente a quien se refería; Sirius le dedicó una mirada de suplica--- No pasa ni un solo día en que no piense en ella--- Remus puso una taza de té delante de él y se sentó a su lado--- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

---Hoy me levante y no la he podido sacar de mis pensamientos--- le respondió Sirius--- Siempre la tengo presente pero hoy siento su recuerdo diferente

--- ¿A qué te refieres?--- le preguntó Remus sin comprender

--- ¿Ella hubiera querido que yo fuera feliz?--- le preguntó Sirius algo suplicante

---No pienso dignificar esa pregunta, respondiéndola--- le dijo algo enojado con su amigo--- Sabes perfectamente que Le… que ella…--- se cortó a sí mismo; sabía perfectamente que Sirius no soportaba escuchar su nombre---… quería que fueras feliz--- Sirius sonrió al ver que después de tanto tiempo Remus aún intentaba protegerlo de él mismo

---Leanne, Remus, Leanne--- le dijo sonriendo--- Supongo que tienes razón. Creo que esa es la diferencia en su recuerdo, ya deje de recordarla como si pudiera regresar

---No se que decirte--- Remus estaba verdaderamente impresionado. El nombre de "Leanne" nunca había salido de sus labios desde que ella… desde que ella había muerto. Se reprendió a sí mismo, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos lograba sentirla muerta--- Es una gran ventaja que ya estés hablando de ella

---También he pensado en hablarle a Harry de ella--- le dijo perdido en el ayer--- Se que va a sonar mal, pero estoy seguro de que si Leanne no hubiera muerto, los tres hubiéramos formado una hermosa familia

---La más bonita--- secundo Remus; él sabía que no había maldad en el comentario de su amigo

--- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más extraño?--- le preguntó sonriente

--- ¿Qué?

---Leanne me enviaba notitas todas las mañanas, siempre me despertaba el suave toquido de su lechuza y antes de dormir ahí estaba de nuevo--- le respondió Sirius--- La primera me la envió la primera mañana después de que salimos de vacaciones de navidad en nuestro primer año y después de eso no paso ni un solo día sin que no las recibiera. Eran cosas sencillas al principio, todas diferentes pero que atesoro; cuando nos hicimos novios, fueron hermosas cartas de amor--- le dijo sonriente--- Sólo espero haber estado a la altura

---Lo estuviste--- le aseguró Remus

---Me enamoré desde el primer momento pero fueron esos detalles los que hicieron que me rindiera ante ella--- Sirius estaba perdido en el pasado--- Me bastaba sólo una sonrisa suya para que me olvidara de todo y fuera complemente feliz

---James siempre decía que te idiotizaba--- Remus no pudo contener la carcajada

---Debería pedirle perdón a Kingsley--- le dijo sonriendo avergonzado--- Sinceramente--- agregó como si no fuera importante, pero Sirius sabía la importancia que tenía

--- ¿Por qué?--- preguntó aún más sorprendido Remus

---Por esto--- le dijo sacando la fotografía que había escondido cuando llego Remus.

Leanne sonreía y abrazaba a Sirius de la manera más cariñosa que existía; eran unos adolescentes de 17 años y su felicidad era lo más sincero y maravilloso del mundo. Un suave beso y él sonreía idiotizado.

---Él me la dio cuando más la necesitaba…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El lugar era depresivo, todo estaba completamente bañado en polvo y telarañas, hacia un frío del demonio y él no paraba de recordar los últimos segundos de vida de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Si, era definitivo, Azkaban y sus dementores eran su infierno personal.

No habían pasado ni dos horas desde que lo habían condenado injustamente por algo que él no había hecho y de su cabeza ya se había borrado todo recuerdo feliz que poseía de sus amigos y de la mujer de su vida.

Su mejor amigo, James Potter, y su esposa, Lily Evans, acababan de ser asesinados; el maldito traidor de Peter los había entregado a Voldemort, aquel al que habían considerado un amigo fiel y por el que estaban dispuestos a morir los traiciono y él no lo pudo matar. Remus, ahora comprendía la estupidez que había cometido al desconfiar de él y ahora él, Sirius, era considerado el traidor y el verdadero traidor condecorado como un maldito héroe.

Podía ver los rostros de Voldemort y Bella, burlándose de él y riendo a carcajadas mientras se llevaban con ellos el cuerpo sin vida de Leanne. Sus ojos vacíos, inexpresivos y sin la luz que desprendían eran la peor tortura para su frágil salud mental.

---No tienes ni un día aquí y ya estás perdiendo la cordura, si es que alguna vez la tuviste--- la voz profunda y tranquila de Kingsley Shacklebolt lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un lince plateado bailaba alrededor de los dos alejando de ellos a los dementores, dándole algo de claridad

--- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?--- le preguntó furioso Sirius--- ¿Burlarte de mi? ¿Regodearte en mi sufrimiento?

---Le prometí a Leanne que te mantendría con vida y el hecho de que estés aquí me facilita mucho las cosas--- le dijo mirándolo severamente--- En realidad, no se quien esta mas loco, si tú por ser tú o yo por decir lo que vengo a decir--- Kingsley se sentó en una silla que hizo aparecer con su varita--- Creo en tú inocencia--- declaró seguro de lo que estaba diciendo--- Leanne nunca se enamoraría de un mortifago y mucho menos de un traidor. Tal vez el hecho de perderla te trastornó o tal vez Peter es el verdadero traidor, pero creo en tú inocencia

--- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Esperas qué te lo agradezca?--- le preguntó Sirius colérico

---El día que espere algo de ti, será el día en que me maldiga a mí mismo--- le respondió sin alterarse

---Si tanto crees en mi inocencia ¿Por qué no me sacas de aquí? ¿Por qué no mueves tus influencias para liberarme?--- le preguntó molesto

---No tengo tantas influencias como par sacarte de aquí, por lo menos no por los medios legales--- le respondió divertido por las preguntas de Sirius--- Toda la comunidad mágica te condenó y créeme cuando te digo que te quieren ver muerto; ya he jalado lo suficiente los hilos para que no te dieran el Beso del Dementor, tal vez Dumbledore…

--- ¡No quiero nada de ese viejo loco!--- le grito enojado Sirius--- Ya bastante hizo condenándome a este lugar

---El profesor Dumbledore sólo testificó lo que sabía--- lo corrigió Kingsley

---Ya había olvidado que tienes la misma maldita costumbre de Leanne de defender lo indefendible--- le gruñó Sirius

---Tú tendrías que saberlo--- Sirius le lanzó una mirada de odio--- En fin, el Ministerio quiere demostrarle a la comunidad mágica que está haciendo su trabajo y tú eres su chivo expiatorio--- le dijo Kingsley haciendo aparecer algo de comida y bebida para que se alimentara Sirius--- La comida de aquí no es muy buena

---Así que me condenan por condenarme--- le dijo furioso sin siquiera agradecerle por la comida

---No serás ni el primero ni el último al que condenan sin tener las pruebas suficiente para hacerlo, pero probablemente si seas el único que es inocente--- le dijo poniéndose de pie--- Aferrate a ella y tal vez no termines completamente loco--- Kingsley hizo desaparecer si silla--- Más te vale que no la encuentren o los dos nos veremos en graves problemas--- le dijo dándole una fotografía de él y Leanne, ambos de unos 17 años--- Se supone que los prisioneros no pueden tener afectos personales

---Quédatela tú--- le dijo con un nudo en la garganta; los recuerdo felices inundaron su cerebro

---Yo no fui lo bastante estúpido como para destrozar todas las fotografías y recuerdo que tenía de Leanne--- Kingsley le volvió a dar la fotografía; Leanne besaba suavemente a Sirius y este sonreía idiotizado--- Consérvala

---Gracias--- el susurro apenas si fue audible; Sirius ni siquiera se atrevió a darle la cara a Kingsley, no después de eso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---En verdad merece que le pidas una disculpa de corazón--- confirmó Remus al ver lo que Kingsley había hecho por su amigo--- Déjame verla

Sirius le entregó la fotografía; tenía oro a morir, riquezas con las que muchos sólo pueden soñar y sin embargo su mayor tesoro era esa vieja fotografía, la que lo había mantenido a flote en los momentos más negros de su existencia y aún ahora le daba alegrías inigualables.

---Al principio iba dos veces por semana, alejaba a los dementores de mi celda, me llevaba buena comida y libros de crucigramas para matar el tiempo--- le dijo Sirius avergonzado--- Pero después Moody lo nombró su mano derecha y sus visitas se volvieron muy esporádicas hasta que le fue imposible volver, pero tenía razón, lo único que necesitaba era esa fotografía

--- ¡Y valla que la tenía!--- le dijo Remus sonriente--- La hechizo para que te protegiera de los dementores, con razón tenías mayor claridad que el resto de los prisioneros

---El maldito se merece un altar--- le dijo sorprendido--- Leanne tuvo razón al quererlo tanto

---Y tú que lo odiabas tanto--- Remus le devolvió la fotografía

---Nunca lo odie--- le dijo seriamente Sirius y por contestación obtuvo una risa burlona de parte de Remus--- Tampoco estuve celoso de él; lo único que yo quería era parecerme más a él, ser tan perfectamente incapaz de lastimarla. Quería transformarme en él y no volver a lastimarla

---Hermano…--- Remus comprendió lo que sentía Sirius, sólo que no tenía palabras suficientes para intentar consolarlo

Sirius le dio una última mirada a la fotografía antes de guardarla y después miro al techo

---Mirarnos a los ojos, era nuestra manera de comunicarnos, de besarnos, de facilitar un encuentro, de cerrar una puerta, de viajar al infinito, de inventar una palabra, de caricias sin piel, de mirarse en otro cielo. Mirar los ojos del amor, es sumergirnos en un mar de puntos suspensivos, donde el silencio es el mejor mensajero del deseo, la música, la mezcla, el aire y su mirada siguiéndonos con los ojos cerrados, así, justo así, como lo hace ahora...


End file.
